Fun Before Work
by Xernes
Summary: Things with Bill aren't working out too well, but things with Sam keep heating up. R&R enjoy!


Warnings: Infidelity dun dun dun.

A/N: Bill and Sookie are technically together in this, but their relationship is on the rocks.

**Fun Before Work**

by **Xernes**

"Do you have plans for the evening?" Bill finally asks when he sees Sookie dust some makeup on her face.

"I got rescheduled to work tonight." The words escape so easily now that she's put them to such frequent use.

"Oh," Bill says with a curt nod. "Someone call off?"

The blush brush in Sookie's hand stills over the apple of her cheek. She looks into Bill's eyes from the mirror and smiles. "Yeah, Holly came down with the flu," she lies.

"I shouldn't wait up, then?"

"Don't bother," Sookie says, storing away her makeup back in its little bag and placing it in its rightful spot on her vanity. She runs her fingers through her blond locks before turning around to face Bill. "Never know how long it's going to take at Merlotte's. You might as well go back to your place."

Bill nods again with that sad, empty look in his eyes that used to make Sookie feel guilty right down to her marrow. Now it just pisses her off. If he wanted their relationship to be all sunshine and rainbows, then maybe he shouldn't have fucked Lorena and told her all about it on the phone. "I'll stop by tomorrow, then." Bill crosses the room, walks through the doorway, but turns back and pops his head through the frame. "You sure look beautiful, Sookie," he says with a smile, "for work."

##

She doesn't even knock on the door to Sam's office anymore; she just walks right on in.

"_Sookie_." Her name is a groan on his lips and his breath is hot on her skin. He pushes her up against the nearest wall and his hands lift up her uniform top. "You have no idea how much I've been craving you today."

"I tried to get here sooner," Sookie manages, yanking off her Merlotte's shirt and unclasping her bra to save Sam a world of trouble. She reaches out for Sam and pulls off his dark green Merlotte's t-shirt and carelessly drops it to the floor. "But you know how it is."

He does know how _it _is. He knows how Bill is, and he tries to push it out of his mind. He cannot stand the thought of Sookie with him; not after he bit her in the back of that trunk, and nearly killed her. Sam didn't care how hungry Bill was—he still wanted to stake that son of a bitch. "Just glad you're here now," he says, pressing his hot body against hers as he works off her tight black shorts.

They have fallen into quite a routine. The deal: Sam calls, tells Sookie he needs her at work, Sookie comes, and then comes again once Sam is deep inside her, fucking her into the floor, the wall, the desk, you name it. Sookie knows that her co-workers wonder about what goes on in Sam's office after she escapes inside, followed by an immediate slamming door and a sharp turn of the lock, but none of them question. Bill doesn't even ask. Perhaps no one has to; maybe it's just that blatant.

In one quick movement, Sam slides off Sookie's shorts and chucks them hastily over his shoulder without a second thought as to where they might land. Bad move on Sam's part; Sookie's bottoms take out the lamp on his desk and it falls, crashing to the floor.

"Shh! Someone might hear us!" Sookie says through a small fit of giggles as her seeking palms press against Sam's warm chest.

"Who cares?" Sam says, his voice hoarse and thick with arousal. He grabs Sookie's leg under her kneecap and hitches it over his shoulder. He can smell her, thick and heady, through the dampness of her panties, rising like the scent of the earth after a summer rain. Sam brings his face up to her heat and blows on her through the thin material. He looks up and gives Sookie a small, clever smile. "Unless you don't want to anymore?"

Sookie's thighs tremble and a small whimper escapes her pink parted lips. "I want to," she says weakly, and it is a near _beg_. "Of course I _want_ to. _Please_." She raises her hips up, trying to press her dripping cunt against Sam's hot mouth.

"That's what I thought," Sam says through a wide smile as he runs his finger languidly down her slit through the dank fabric. All of the small, sweet sounds working their way up Sookie's throat makes him smile. He brings his face close to her and breathes in her thick, musky scent that always produces a feral groan from him. He pokes out his hot, pink tongue and runs it along where his fingertip just explored. High-pitched, needy noises is all Sam can hear, and he feels Sookie's hips jerk against his face between her legs—it's the indicator that Sam has been waiting for, the signal that tells him that Sookie wants his tongue quick and fast against her heated flesh, instead of here against her panties.

It's the kind of language that Sam can understand, almost as well as if Sookie actually begged for it with her own weak voice.

Sam hooks his fingers into her panties and pulls them down. He works them free from around her ankle, brings the sodden material up to his nose, and breaths in Sookie's heavy scent. _I did this_, he tells himself for the fifth time this month, _not that dead fucker Bill_.

He runs his tongue against the insides of Sookie's thighs, feeling them shake, and the sight of her awakens a deep hunger in Sam's gut. He doesn't immediately attack her swollen bud to a painful arousal; no, that would be too fast. Instead, he teases her, placing small kisses and flicking his tongue out in clever licks around her folds until Sookie is shaking from anticipation. He slides two fingers deep into Sookie's cunt in one quick thrust, and Sookie cries out sharply. Her searing heat swallows Sam, pulling him up as her liquid heat pools around his rough knuckles, and Sam cannot remember anything feeling quite as good as her wetness on his hand, or any noise as melodious as Sookie panting for breath as she rises and falls around his fingers. Sam rewards her with one generous lick to her clit before sucking the harden bud into his warm mouth. He swirls his tongue around her clit, sucking softly till it swells and throbs, and Sookie is making those quick, breathy noises that are almost enough to do him in.

With his other hand, Sam unbuttons his jeans, pulls them down around his hips, and works his swollen cock free from his boxer briefs. He strokes himself as he sucks her harder and slides another finger into Sookie. His fingers thrust into her until she is literally fucking his hand eagerly and pushing her cunt further and harder against Sam's mouth. He can tell that she is trying to come; her body stills once the friction becomes to great, and she tosses her head back against the wall with her mouth open and her eyes closed. But Sam doesn't want it over so soon—he removes his fingers from deep inside of Sookie and pulls his mouth away from her.

Before Sookie can muster up a proper protest, Sam scoops her up in his arms, pushes off all the shit on his desk, and lays her on the cool wood. Her back arches from the contact, and her arms reach up to pull Sam down on top of her. He is only too willing to press his hot body against hers; he grabs his cock, positions it at her ready entrance, and shoves inside. Sookie has to bite down on her fist when he is inside her to his hilt to keep from screaming with pleasure, and she rolls her hips against Sam's body, needing friction and sweet contact.

"Come _on_, Sam. If you don't hurry up, Arlene's going to—_aah_!" Sam pulls out and thrusts back into her over and over again until Sookie is certain that his desk is going to break from him pounding her into it. Her hands claw at his back, leaving vibrant red scratch marks on his heated skin, and Sam hisses into her mouth. He is so warm inside of her and around her; Sookie's body is covered in sweat, her flesh sticks to Sam's, and when he moves against her, it makes the most delicious sound.

Sam reaches down to find her clit again. His calloused thumb flicks over it and rubs against it in small, fast circles. His touch is just the trick. Sookie's body bucks up to his one last time as her orgasm overcomes her, crashing like a huge tidal wave, and she bites down hard on Sam's shoulder so she doesn't make a sound. The walls of her moist channel clamp and flutter around Sam's cock, pulling his release out of him in hot spurts as he repeats Sookie's name over and over through short pants.

They try and clean up as best as they can with the wet rags and sanitizer that Sam has ready for them. Sookie dresses in a rush and adjusts her wonky hair so that she does not look like she was just fucked senseless. She kisses Sam hard on the mouth before she runs out of his office to tend to her customers.

##

Bill comes over the next night and inhales Sookie's scent immediately. His whole body stills and he looks about ten years older even though he's stuck in his thirty-year-old body for eternity.

Sookie can tell that he wants to bring it up just from his expression, but he doesn't. All he does is smile that same brilliant smile that he hopes will make Sookie fall in love with him all over again and asks how work was the other night.

"It was really good," Sookie tells him, and that's all she has to say on the matter.

-_fin_


End file.
